


Broken

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Lesbians in Space, Outer Space, Pre-Femslash, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Shepard overhears Tali causing a commotion in the Engineering Bay
Relationships: Female Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Series: Nickel's Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621597
Kudos: 40





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February, Day 4: Broken.
> 
> Just a little twist on it!  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

“Bosh’tet!” The sound of metal clinking against the floor, and Tali cursing, caused Shepard to shake her head and stifle a small laugh. She waited patiently for the doors to the engineering bay to open, listening to the curses and insults slip so freely from the Quarian woman’s mouth. Once the doors slid apart, it appeared as though Tali froze. With her mask, Shepard couldn’t Tali’s face, but as a betting woman, she’d easily risk it all to say a guilty look would greet her.

“Everything alright, Tali?” Shepard crossed over to where Tali had been working and noticed a metal access door on the floor. “That explains the clanging noise I heard.”

“Errr, yes.” Tali hung her head, tilting it to look at Shepard. “Edi and I have been working on a few things, and we ran into a problem.”

Shepard crossed her arms. “Report?”

“Tali’Zorah believes she has figured out a way to redirect unused power from the core of the ship to add more strength to our shields,” EDI responded.

“Shepard!” Tali pouted. “I didn’t want you to know yet.”

“EDI, do you agree with Tali’s calculations?”

The AI lit up on its platform on the deck. “I do. Tali’Zorah’s engineering skills are impressive, and I am more than happy to assist her with her upgrades.” EDI blinked out.

“I was trying to surprise you.”

Shepard rested her arms on Tali’s shoulders. “Tali, you were figuratively pulling your hair out. You scared Ken and Gabby up to the galley.” She pulled Tali into a hug. “Sweetheart, I appreciate you wanting to surprise me. But I don’t want you to break something when you’re trying to make something better.”

“Bosh’tet,” Tali replied, softer, sweetly. “I don’t break things unless I want to.”

“I remember on the first Normandy–”

Tali quickly covered her hand over Shepard’s mouth, silencing her. “Keelah! You’ promised! You said you wouldn’t bring that up.”

“Consider it a friendly reminder that you shouldn’t break our new ship.” Shepard paused. “I can think of something else we can break in later.” Shepard winked and walked away, perfectly picturing the quickly darkening skin under her lover’s mask.


End file.
